Diez centímetros
by DianaKeehl
Summary: Desde la pelea entre Tweek y Craig que tuvieron a los ocho años, se han vuelto buenos amigos. Pero las cosas nunca fueron tan fáciles, es por eso que, al llegar a la adolescencia, cuando está cerca de Craig, Tweek comienza a tener reacciones que no deberían estar ahí, y sobretodo si su amigo tiene novia. *Creek dedicado a Pía.


**Este pequeño one-shot que apenas y alcanza a ser llamado one-shot, está dedicado a Pía, ajksdsdf. Porque le quiero y hace rato que fue su cumpleaños, y le debía un Creek. Pero no me ha quedado como yo quería ;A; prometo hacerte algo mejor cuando tenga más inspiración, ¿sí? D:**

* * *

**Diez centímetros.**

Desde la pelea entre Tweek y Craig que tuvieron a los ocho años, se han vuelto buenos amigos. Pero las cosas nunca fueron tan fáciles, es por eso que, al llegar a la adolescencia, cuando está cerca de Craig, Tweek comienza a tener reacciones que no deberían estar ahí, y sobretodo si su amigo tiene novia. *Creek para Pía.

* * *

Desde que conoció a Craig, Tweek sabía que, a pesar de las cosas que supuestamente este decía, podían llegar a llevarse bien. Eran bastante parecidos en cierta forma, y él sabe lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que te entienda.

Porque quizás sólo alguien como Craig era capaz de soportar sus ideas paranoicas o los ataques de agresividad que solía tener, a pesar de que el pelinegro no era exactamente el rey de la paciencia, sino todo lo contrario.

Incluso agradecía el hecho de que hubieran organizado esa pelea, ya que de no haber sido por eso, quizás jamás hubieran llegado a conocerse mejor, o siquiera a cruzar palabra alguna.

...

Pero la calma jamás se queda así. Las cosas cambian, en especial en la adolescencia. Para Tweek, dicho con sus palabras, es la etapa que jode todo. La cara, la voz, y las amistades. Clyde le había dicho que quizás sólo se debía a los celos que sentía por ver que a su amigo comenzaban a interesarle las chicas.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que Craig empezara a salir con alguien. Más exactamente, con Wendy Testaburger. Desde que la chica terminó su inestable relación con Stan Marsh, a los pocos días se descubrió que la razón de esto era porque mantenía una relación con Craig.

Ese día, cuando Stan se enteró, casi le da una paliza a Craig. Tweek nunca lo olvida. De no ser porque Kyle Broflovski logró calmar a su mejor amigo, podía jurar que acabaría habiendo sangre en el patio de la escuela gracias a esos dos.

Sin embargo nada de eso era el problema, ni siquiera la brecha que comenzaba a abrirse entre ellos por la llegada de esa nueva etapa a sus vidas. No, en comparación a lo que Tweek vivió meses después, en una de las últimas salidas "normales" que tuvo con Craig, eso no era nada.

Todo inició con la propuesta del azabache de ver películas y reunirse en la casa de alguno como en los viejos tiempos. Claro que Tweek aceptó encantado. Tenía la oportunidad de recuperar a su amigo y liberarlo de las garras de las chicas roba-penes (una de las tantas ideas de Tweek) y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Lo que consiguió de esto fue todo lo contrario.

De último momento los padres de Tweek salieron, dejándolos solos durante un rato. Suficiente para que la tensión se hiciera presente, y de una forma no muy conveniente.

El rubio estaba tan alterado que por accidente terminó derramándole una taza de café a Craig en toda la ropa. Soltó un "¡gah! ¡lo siento!" y decidió que lo mínimo que podía hacer era prestarle a su amigo algo de ropa. No obstante, al hacer eso jamás creyó que se le ocurriría cambiarse justo delante de él.

Al verlo sacándose la ropa mojada cierta parte de su cuerpo en sus pantalones despertó. ¿Y qué fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer en esas circunstancias? ¡Soltar un grito, claro! ...Cabe decir que después de eso salió corriendo al baño, mientras Craig lo miraba con curiosidad _aún _sin camiseta y sin entender el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

Una vez dentro no tenía ni la menor idea de como arreglar eso. Recordó que Token un día mencionó que el agua fría era la solución a _ese_ problema, no obstante, al recordar el torso y las piernas desnudas de Craig, lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue autosatisfacerse él mismo.

Jamás en su vida había hecho algo tan vergonzoso.

Juró que nunca volvería a repetirlo, menos pensando en Craig. ¡Si este se enteraba de lo que hacía estando a solas seguro lo mataba!

A la semana cayó nuevamente en la tentación. El patrón se repitió hasta que un día sucedió lo innevitable.

...Craig lo descubrió.

Este entró repentinamente a la habitación. Al verlo, abrió los ojos como platos, y formuló la peor (o la mejor) pregunta que Tweek recibió en toda su vida.

—¿En quién pensabas? —Susurró, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y acercándose.

—¿¡Q-qué haces aquí!? —Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.

—Aún no has respondido. —Le miró a los ojos con seriedad, haciendo que escalofríos le recorrieran todo el cuerpo.

—¡E-en nadie! —Intentó defenderse, con el rostro ardiéndole.

—¿Entonces por qué gemías mi nombre? —Tweek se preguntó cuándo fue que Craig se acercó tanto. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración chocando en su oído derecho.

Era tan vergonzoso estar ahí, en esa posición tan indefensa y con su parte íntima al descubierto. Estaba tan paralizado que ni siquiera reaccionó de la forma que lo hubiera hecho en una situación normal: con golpes.

En cambio, se quedó callado, tratando de que los latidos de su corazón y respiración se regularizaran. Un escalofrío lo recorrió nuevamente al sentir como Craig tomaba su miembro y seguía con lo que él no pudo terminar.

—Nghm... —A pesar de que su cabeza le decía que debía detenerlo y darle una patada por las cosas tan _extrañas _que provocaba en su cuerpo, se dejó llevar.

Sólo había un detalle: Craig seguía teniendo novia.

Aún así, la noche fue larga. El resto de lo que sucedió es historia. Desde entonces, volvían a repetirlo cada vez que podían.

* * *

El usual cuarteto de Craig se encontraba reunido en la casa de Tweek, estudiando para uno de los exámenes más importantes del curso.

—Ya me aburrí... —Comentó Clyde, con el libro en la cabeza y al revés.

—Supongo que podemos tomar un descanso. Tweek, ¿me acompañas a la cocina por algo de tomar? —El pelinegro ni siquiera esperó una respuesta de parte de Tweek. No era necesario, sabía que lo seguiría. Y así fue.

Una vez fuera de la habitación y habiéndose asegurado de que sus amigos seguían hablando ahí dentro, Craig tomó de la mano a Tweek y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de huéspedes.

Cuando comenzó a besarlo y a acariciarle por encima de la ropa, el rubio agradecía con todo su ser lo que pasó seguido de que Craig lo descubriera. La verguenza del momento lo valía. Y probablemente era todo un asco de persona.

Ambos lo eran. Y lo sabían. Pero no les importaba, porque lo único que deseaban era estar juntos. De momento quizás preferían ocultarlo. No es que fueran cobardes. Sólo... No estaban listos.

No sabían cuando lo estarían, pero en momentos como esos, en donde sólo existían los suspiros y gemidos ahogados que clamaban el nombre del otro, únicamente se trataba de ellos dos.

A la mierda con Wendy, sus amigos, o sus padres.

Después tendrían tiempo para sentirse culpables. Se tenían el uno al otro y sólo eso les bastaba.

—Somos unos hijos de puta, lo sabes, ¿verdad, Tweek? —Murmuró Craig entre besos.

—L-lo sé. Pero me encanta ser un hijo de puta contigo. —Eso y la manera en la cual Tweek le jalaba el cabello atrayéndolo más cerca era suficiente. Una vez más sería hora de mandar al carajo todo lo demás.

Sabían que estaba mal todo aquello. Empezando por engañar a una chica como Wendy. Sin embargo, era como un vicio. _Su_ vicio. Un vicio como una droga imposible de dejar.

* * *

**Yo... No me maten, no soy buena narrando en 3ra persona y no podía escribirlo en primera porque aún no domino lo suficiente a Tweek o a Craig como para intentarlo :'c **

***Deja el fic y huye***


End file.
